Fox Spirit
by Tutup Botol
Summary: Bagaimana jika siluman rubah yang vegetarian kemudian memakan daging? Hasratnya yang besar terhadap daging memaksanya mengelurkan feromon yang paling kuat alias mujarap untuk menggaet pria kaya agar keluarganya bisa makan daging setiap hari. Berhasilkah dia? Warning: Typo, Yaoi, Yunjae,


Dahulu kala ada sebuah keluarga siluman rubah di daerah gunung. Karena adanya penggundulan hutan, banyak siluman-siluman lain yang ikut tergusur dan tidak memiliki tempat tinggal lagi. Beberapa ada yang bertekat mencari lokasi baru dan beberapa ada yang tetap bertahan. Salah satu yang bertahan adalah keluarga siluman rubah. Keluarga siluman rubah yang hanya tinggal satu-satunya itu, memilih menetap karena tidak punya sanak saudara lagi ditempat lain. Karena hewan-hewan mangsa mereka sudah tidak ada lagi dihutan, akhirnya mereka kelaparan dan ibu rubah yang sudah sekian puluh tahun menjanda mati karena kelaparan. Ia meninggalkan ketiga anaknya yang masih kecil. Mereka adalah Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin. Jaejoong adalah yang tertua diantara mereka memutuskan mengikuti orang baik yang disebut biksu oleh manusia. Mereka tinggal di wihara dan menjadi vegetarian.

Jaejoong kemudian disekolahkan oleh para biksu karena Jaejoong anak yang pintar dan rajin. Ketika sudah saatnya ia harus bekerja, ia membawa serta kedua adiknya yang masih sekolah ke kota. Dikotalah kedua adiknya tergiur dengan yang namanya daging. Jaejoong sudah melarang, tetapi mereka tetap memakannya diam-diam dengan mengorbankan tabungan mereka yang pas-pasan. Karena mereka sangat ingin makan daging, akhirnya mereka mengorbankan uang spp mereka untuk membeli daging.

Empat bulan kemudian, krisis keuangan terjadi. Jaejoong yang hanya pegawai biasa yang baru saja di phk harus menelan kenyataan pahit ketika kedua adiknya terancam tidak bisa sekolah karena belum membayar spp. Spp mereka digunakan untuk membeli daging. Jaejoong baru mengerti apa yang dikatakan biksu diwihara kenapa ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak makan daging. Daging bisa memicu sisi liar mereka sebagai siluman. Junsu dan Changmin meminta maaf pada Jaejoong dengan tulus. Akhirnya mereka berdua menahan nafsu mereka untuk makan daging dan berpuasa. Mereka pun bekerja keras untuk membayar spp bulanan mereka yang menunggak.

Suatu ketika, Jaejoong melihat gosip di televisi tentang pengusaha kaya bernama Jung Yunho. Pria itu masih muda dan sangat tampan. Banyak artis-artis ibukota yang pernah menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Changmin dan Junsu tidak terlalu perduli kerena tidak suka menonton gosip. Mereka hanya membayangkan bagaimana bisa memakan daging lagi.

"Wah enak yah jadi pria kaya yang sukses. Pasti uangnya banyak. Coba kakak sekolah lebih tinggi lagi pasti kakak bisa sukses kaya Jung Yunho, bos kakak." Ujar Jaejoong ketika mereka makan.

Changmin dan Junsu langsung tersentak mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Tiba-tiba ide jahat muncul di dalam pikiran Changmin. Mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk untuk Jaejoong dan kelangsungan hidup mereka berdua.

"Jung Yunho itu bos kakak yah. Dia jadi apa?" Tanya Junsu.

"Dia yang punya bisnis supermarket tempat kakak kerja. Trus banyak lagi ada perusahaan otomotif, impor ekspor. Kakak kagum padanya. Masih seumuran kakak tetapi penghasilannya, ckckck. Dia juga sering datang ke supermarket untuk kontrol. Orangnya galak dan tegas tetapi semua temen perempuan kakak suka padanya." Jawab Jaejoong. Ia bercerita bagaimana saat Jung Yunho mengontrol keadaan di supermarket besar tempat Jaejoong kerja sebagai tukang bersih dan kuli angkut di supermarket.

Junsu melirik Changmin, seakan bertelepati tentang sesuatu. Esoknya, Junsu meminjam uang pada temannya dengan sedikit mengeluarkan feromon khas siluman rubah. Junsu menyadari bahwa ia memiliki kemampuan itu beberapa hari setelah memakan daging. Begitu pun dengan Changmin. Bau khas siluman rudah yang mengandung feromon dapat menarik hati lawan jenis begitupula masalah besar yang sering ikut terbawa. Oleh karena itu, Junsu dan Changmin berusaha menekan feromon itu dengan banyak memakan sayur. Walaupun begitu, hasratnya terhadap daging akan semakin besar. Changmin dan Junsu langsung membelanjakan uang itu untuk membeli daging dan beberapa bahan olahan untuk dibuatkan makanan.

Jaejoong pulang tepat dijam makan malam. Ia langsung sumringah melihat makanan di meja makan. Biasanya, ia yang memasak. Ketika melihat makanan di meja ketika pulang, ia jadi terharu kepada kedua adiknya yang ia pikir sudah mulai dewasa.

"Hari inikan kakak ulang tahun. Jadi kami memasak untuk kakak." Ujar Junsu sambil menikut perut Changmin. Changmin sejak tadi tidak henti memandangi hidangan yang ada di meja. Air liurnya hampir menetes jika Junsu tidak menyikutnya.

"Cha, ayo makan kakak." Ajak Junsu mempersilakan Jaejoong mencicipi makanan yang mereka buat. Jaejoong terlihat senang memakan hidangan itu.

"Ini dari apa? Kenapa enak sekali. Tubuhku jadi terasa hangat dan segar." Tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sumringah. Ia pun dengan lahap memakan lauk pauk yang tersedia tanpa peduli mendengar jawaban dari kedua adiknya.

Kedua adiknya hanya menatap Jaejoong yang sedang lahap makan kemudian saling melirik. Rencana mereka berhasil. Mereka sengaja memasukkan daging yang sudah dicincang halus kedalam lauk pauk agar Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya. Ini semua mereka lakukan demi kehidupan mereka semua.

Changmin dan Junsu melanjutkan makan mereka yang tertunda dan harus kembali tertunda ketika mencium feromon siluman rubah yang sangat-sangat kuat tercium dari kakaknya. Seketika kening mereka berkeringat. Dahulu feromon mereka baru keluar dua hari setelah memakan daging dan sekarang dalam seketika feromon itu keluar hanya dalam hitungan detik dari tubuh kakaknya setelah pria itu memakan daging. Sial, mereka belum mengantisipasi hal ini.

Esok harinya, Jaejoong lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya kalau tidak ingin dikatakan agak liar. Pria itu tanpa sadar sedang mencium-cium bau daging mentah yang ada di freezer supermarket. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah gila, pikirnya. Bahkan manager dan semua teman kerjanya bergikap aneh padanya. Sang meneger berkepala botak yang selalu ia segani dengan tidak sopan ingin memperkosanya yang seorang pria. Jaejoong akhirnya kabur dan pulang kerumah. Di sepanjang jalanpun orang-orang menatap cabul padanya. Ia langsung mengunci pintu sesampainya dirumah. Ia pun lapar dan haus tetapi memakan nasi dan sayuran serasa tidak cukup untuknya. Ia ingin sesuatu yang lezat dan gurih. Terbayang dikepalanya daging mentah yang ada di supermarket.

Tidak. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah pada tubuhnya dan itu berhubungan dengan kedua adiknya.

"Kami mencampurkan daging pada lauk pauk kemarin." Ujar kedua adiknya sesal.

Jaejoong marah. Ia menampar kedua adiknya. Setelah itu mereka tidak berbicara lagi.

Esok harinya, Jaejoong tidak jadi berangkat bekerja. Ia tidak ingin saat ia diluar sana semua orang mengejarnya dan ingin memperkosa tubuhnya. Akhirnya ia mengingat bagaimana saudaranya memakan daging. Seharusnya mereka berdua mengalami hal yang sama tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi.

Akhirnya ia pun menunggu kedua adiknya pulang sekolah.

"Kau harus memakan sayuran yang banyak sebagai penyeimbang agar bisa mengontrol feromon tidak keluar dari tubuhmu." Ujar Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan hasrat memakan dagingku. Sepanjang hari aku merasa lapar dan tidak bertenaga?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Itu adalah kodrat kita sebagai siluman rubah yang hanya memakan daging, seharusnya." Ujar Junsu takut-takut.

"Ya! Kalau tiap hari makan daging kita akan bangkrut. Makan pake sayur ajah harus ngirit-ngirit apa lagi makan daging?! Bagaimana kita bisa bayar spp yang nunggak sama rumah sewa ini. Beli baju ajah kita lima tahun sekali!" Jaejoong mencerca adiknya yang hanya menunduk pasrah. Aduh mengingat daging, Jaejoong ingin segera memakannya.

"I-itulah. Kami tadinya berfikir dengan feromon kakak, kakak bisa memacari pria kaya bernama Jung Yunho itu." Changmin kembali berujar. Sebenarnya ia takut kakaknya murka lagi.

"Apa kau gila? Dia laki-laki! Bagaimana bisa ak –"

"Kakak berbeda dengan kami. Setiap anak pertama siluman rubah secara alami dipersiapkan sebagai pemimpin karena itu mereka memiliki feromon yang sangat kuat untuk mengontrol lawan jenis bahkan –" Junsu menatap Changmin meminta bantuan.

"Sejenis." Lanjut Changmin.

Jaejoong ingin pingsan rasanya.


End file.
